Rhythms
by blackxrosexvampire
Summary: A summer fic with songs in it. Alex comes back, and Munch is supposed to stay with her, in case if anything happens. Meanwhile, Elliot is getting over the divorce, and Olivia is on his mind... The pairings are: AlexMunch, OliviaElliot.
1. Swing, Swing

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU! Swing, Swing is by The All-Ameircan rejects. hugs Tyson Ritter

A/N: I just felt like writing this. It's all fluff, but pairings are: Elliot-Olivia, Munch-Alex

Chapter OneSwing, Swing

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall. _

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

_**-Swing, Swing**_

**_The All-American Rejects_**

Olivia stood up, "Well, I'm leaving for the night..." Elliot watched her stand, "Okay... see ya." The pen was empty, except for him and Olivia.

_Tell her, Stabler..._

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Listen, El... If you need to talk about the divorce and all... Call me, okay...?"

_Come on Stabler, what do you have to lose?_

Elliot sighed, and nodded, "Sure."

_Sure? That's it?_

Olivia smiled, and walked out of the bullpen. Elliot watched her, tracing her curves with his eyes, and watching her hips sway slightly as she walked.

He groaned, _You're a fool, Stabler..._

A moment later, Elliot stood, and walked out himself, in the warm summer night. He walked along the sidewalk, and instead of hailing a cab, he headed down a path, and into a place with many trees.

Elliot sighed, as he walked through the trees, thinking about Kathy. He had felt broken since she had left him. He missed his children, more than anything. Kathy had taken everything from him. She had only had to feel part of the pain of a divorce. He was tired of this... this pain. Was a divorce really the best? He hoped so.

And then there was Liv. Olivia Benson had walked into his life, and ever since she had been a part of him. He had only realized his feelings for her recently, but it bothered him to no end. If only he could tell her...

Elliot came to a gate, and looked back at the path. The gate was rickety, and a carving in it was shaped like a heart. _A heart, _He thought, _How very ironic._ He opened it, and stepped through, into a park. There was an old swing set and a sandbox. He sat down on one of the swings, and stared up at the sky, now visible.

_If only I could tell her..._

Kathy was not going to come back to Elliot. Elliot knew this. Maybe it was time to move on.

_God, Olivia... You don't know how much I love you._

Elliot closed his eyes. Thinking about it, Olivia had always been his angel. He could always talk to her, and she was always there for him. All he had to do was call, and she'd come running. She meant so much to him. Even thinking about her, he could feel himself being rid of worry.

Elliot felt himself drifting into sleep.

Elliot thought just before he slipped off into sleep, _She's got my heart... And she deserves to know... I love you, Olivia Benson..._

A/N: Review, plzthnx! Next chapter there'll be more fluff, probably. Not that this alone wasn't an overkill of fluffiness, but... -;


	2. I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU! Elliot and Olivia would be together by now...

Authors Note: Okay, so this is the Munch-Alex chapter, enjoy! OH, and thanks for the comments, they were appreciated!

Chapter TwoI'd Do Anything

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you

I close my eyes, and all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Na-na-na...  
And I'd do anything for you  
Na-na-na...

_Na-na-na-na..._

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know I won't forget you

_**-I'd Do Anything**_

_**Simple Plan**_

"Okay, well, get some rest, okay Casey? Alright. Bye," Cragen looked at everyone, "Casey's got a really high fever. She won't be in for a while. We're gonna need a new ADA."

Munch scowled, "Why do we have to keep changing ADAs, dammit?" Olivia nodded, "It does get kind of annoying..." "I have an idea. Let's call Alex, and ask her to come back," Munch said jokingly. Everyone gave her a look, except for Cragen, who said, "Well... Everyone after her _has _been put behind bars. Why don't you write her a letter and ask her to come back, John?"

"Say _what_?" Fin exclaimed, "Captain, Munch was only joking." Cragen shrugged, "It's a good idea. Write the letter." And with that, he retired to his office.

"... It's the heat wave," Elliot concluded. "Yeah, that's it..." Olivia agreed, "It's making him say weird things..." ((A/N: Philly had a heat wave last year, and we got out of school early, so that's where that came from.))

Regardless, Munch decided to write the letter. The truth was, ever since Alex left, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't figure out why...

He sat down at his desk, and started typing on his new laptop, "Dear Alex..." He trailed off, _Oh, what now? _Munch has been looking for a way to talk to her. He didn't know why, but he missed her smile so much... Even the way they used to argue sometimes...

He had thought of writing a letter millions of times, but now when he actually sat down, his mind blanked. He had no idea what to write.

Munch tried again.

_Dear Alex... This is John Munch writing to you... Wait, no, too formal... _Munch groaned. Four wives, and he still hadn't gotten the romantic part down.

_Wait, romantic? Where did that come from? I'm writing a letter for her to come back... Not anything else... _Munch was starting to scare himself.

_Okay, John, concentrate, _Munch instructed himself. Finally, he was able to write something semi-decent.

It was so hard not to say anything with too much feeling. Munch hadn't realized how much he'd thought about having Alex back until now. Sure, Casey was a good ADA and all, but... She just _wasn't _Alex.

Munch looked at a picture on his desk. It was one of the pictures Elliot had taken when Munch, Alex, Elliot, Olivia, and Fin had had a day off, and decided to walk around the park. Olivia and Elliot were laughing at something. Fin was kind of scowling (he claimed that picnics weren't his thing). Alex was grinning, and trying to get Munch to smile for the camera.

Munch smiled nostalgically, _I wish she was back... _

And suddenly, he felt surprised at his own feelings.

Then, Olivia tapped him, "John? We're going to go grab lunch, wanna come?" "Uh, yeah, sure..." Munch said, printing out the letter, "We need to stop by the post office, though." He took one last look at his computer screen.

It read:

_Dear Alex,_

_Hey, it's Munchkin! See, I miss you so much that I wrote the old nickname you had for me. God, that thing annoyed me, but that's why you used it, isn't it?_

_Casey's gonna be out for a few weeks and we were all wondering if you wanted to be an ADA again... temporarily, anyway. Well, anyway, call me with your answer, okay?_

_We all miss you, and we want you back. Seriously. It isn't the same without you._

_-Your friend,_

_John Munch_

Munch rolled his eyes, _It's so short... And it reminds me of one of those corny movies my second wife used to watch. Oh, well..._

"Hey, old man! Hurry it up!" Fin yelled from the doorway. Munch ran over, growling, "Don't call me that!" "What, does that bother you, old man?" "Shut up, Odafin!" "Hey--!"

A/N: End of chappie 2! I'm gonna try and update this at least once a night. Review, please!

-Remi


	3. Here's Your Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU... or Here's Your Letter, which is by Blink 182. And I don't own The Daily Show with Jon Stewart.

A/N: Chapter three! I hope I can do a chapter a night, cuz you all review, which is great. Thanks so much. Anyway, here's chapter three.

Oh, and a warning on this chapter, there's some self-mutilation reference.

Chapter ThreeHere's Your Letter

_Cut the skin to the bone.  
Fall asleep all alone.  
Hear __your__ voice in the dark.  
_

_Lose myself in __your__ eyes.  
Choke my voice, say goodnight,  
As the world falls apart._

Fuck, I can't let this kill me. Let go...  
I need some more time to fix this.

_Here's__ a __letter__ for you,  
But the words get confused,  
And the conversation dies.  
Apologize for the past.  
Talk some shit, take it back.   
Are we cursed to this life?_

Fuck, I can't let this kill me. Let go...  
I need some more time to fix this problem.  
I need some more time to fix this problem.  
I need some more time to fix this.

I'm talking to the ceiling.  
My life just lost all meaning.  
Do one thing for me tonight.  
I'm dying in this silence.

The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth, and  
Do you still feel the same way?  
Do you still feel the same way?

Fuck, I can't let this kill me. Let go...  
I need some more time to fix this problem.  
I need some more time to fix this problem.  
I need some more time to fix this.

_**-Here's Your Letter**_

_**Blink 182**_

So originally, the plan had been to go out for lunch. But as there hadn't been many cases, the four detectives decided just to take the rest of the day off. The lack of an angry call from Cragen meant that it was probably okay with him.

They had walked instead of taking a car, so all four walked back to the precinct. Munch and Fin got into their cars, which left Olivia and Elliot standing alone on the sidewalk. Olivia smiled at Elliot, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"You need a ride home?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head, "Nah, it's okay, El. I'll take the bus." "No, come on, let me drive you." He made Bambi eyes at her, and Olivia rolled her eyes, smiling, "Okay, okay, fine... Thanks."

She got into the passenger seat of Elliot car, and Elliot started to drive out of the parking lot. Most of the way to Olivia's apartment, they rode in a comfortable silence. Once they were halfway there, however, Elliot asked (sounding genuinely curious), "What do you think Munch's letter to Alex sounds like?"

"Dear Alex, we need you back. See ya, John." Olivia said this all very fast, while grinning. Elliot laughed, "Yeah, probably, but I mean... Did you see the look on his face while he was writing it?" "No," Olivia answered, "What do you mean?"

"It was kind of... I dunno... Like the expression I used to get when I thought of Kathy, back when we were still in love," Elliot answered. Olivia sighed, "El..." Elliot shook his head, "No, I'm okay, but... Seriously, he looked at the picture he has of all of us with her, and he was all smiling nostalgically."

Olivia bit her lip, "Well... I don't know. Munch can be pretty hard to get sometimes. I wouldn't think to much about it." Elliot pulled up to her apartment, "I guess you're right. Here we are."

Olivia got out of the car, but Elliot caught her wrist. Olivia looked back, into his eyes. And what eyes he had. Olivia was haunted by those eyes daily, wishing she could stare into them forever, and yet knowing that Elliot didn't love her the way she loved him. But maybe, just maybe, he did...

"Yeah? What's up?"

Elliot had a look of great inner-struggle in his eyes, as he said, "Well, um... I just wanted to say... That, I..." He sighed deeply, "I can pick you up tomorrow morning too... If you want." Olivia did her best to smile, although her heart was sinking. Of course, that's all he wanted to tell her, "Sure, thanks. That's be great."

"Okay. 'Night, Liv."

"'Night, El."

He pulled away, and Olivia slumped against the wall. She disgusted herself. Why did she always get her hopes up?

_The one man in the world that I truly love, will never love me back. My life is turning into a bad soap opera before my eyes._

Olivia laughed a pained laugh at how pathetic this all was. _God, Benson, pull yourself together. It's not like you're starving in Africa. Just because you're spending another night alone doesn't mean it's the end of the world._

She walked in a sort of daze to her room, where she locked the door, grabbed a Jack Daniels, and sat down on her bed. Drinking the beer, she flipped channels until she settled on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. Her mind was only half on jon, and his witty comments, though.

The other half of her mind was on Elliot. Her feelings for him was going to be the death of her. She really was tired of being lonely. And the only man who could actually make her feel whole was, well, her _partner. _

Absentmindedly, Olivia rolled down her sleeve to expose a few old scars. Looking at them, she shook her head, and said out loud, "Uh-uh, Benson. You are _not _going back to that." She sighed, and lied back on her pillow, imagining Elliot's soothing voice.

It actually helped her fall asleep.

A/N: And there it is! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but they'll get longer, I promise. Next chapter is MunchAlex, I think with the song Accidentally in Love (perfect for Munch, right?).

Review, please!

-Remi


	4. Accidentally In Love

Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, Elliot and Olivia would have hooked up! So obviously, I don't. Accidentally In Love is by Counting Crows.

Authors Note: I am so sorry! School has been a drag, and I can't keep mi promise! But I'll do mi best to update!

Chapter 4Accidentally In Love

So she said, "what's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)   
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on   
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love   
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

_**-Accidentally In Love**_

_**Counting Crows**_

Munch had sent the letter express, so it had reached Alex the next day. She had called Cragen and told him that she'd be happy to come back. Now, two days later, Munch was driving to the airport to pick her up, accompanied by Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Huang."

"Hey, Munch, you look kinda nervous..." Olivia commented. Then she grinned evily, "Is it because of Alex? Do you _like _her?" Munch grumbled, "What are we, in 9th grade?" "He's blushing," Fin commented. Munch glared at him, "I am **not **blushing."

"It's simply a classic case of denial," Huang begun, as Munch pulled up to a parking space, and everyone got out of the car. Munch rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath, "Here we go _again_." "You have antisocial behavior and your own feelings astonish you so much, that you tend to deny your actual emotions, therefore--" But Huang said no more, as Munch had just hailed a taxi, and shoved the smaller man into the passenger seat, telling the driver where to take him.

Everybody watched the taxi drive off with a stunned Huang in the back. Then they all headed into the airport.

They were a little late, but Alex was waiting for them, smiling. When she saw them, she ran up to Olivia, and gave her a hug, then Elliot, then Fin. Finally she gave Munch a hug, and whispered in his ear, "I liked your letter." Munch blushed, but nobody noticed.

"Where's Huang?" Alex asked, as they were walking out, "You said he was coming."

"Munch shoved him into a random taxi," Elliot explained. "Oh yeah? Where to?" Alex sounded more curious than worried.

"To the precinct," Munch chuckled, "But honestly, I hope the driver takes a wrong turn, and we never see him again."

"John..." Alex gave him a disapproving look, but Munch shrugged, "What? You don't like him _either_." "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he has a tendency to analyze everything and get into other's personal lives," Alex answered, although adding as an afterthought, "Though I suppose he means well."

They all got into the car, and drove Alex to the precinct so she could see Cragen before she went to her hotel. Cragen gave her a hug, and then said, "Great to have you back, but there's something we need to discuss."

"Sure," Alex said, leaning up against a desk. "Well, I'm still worried about you," Cragen said, "Because this will never truly be over. So, I've decided that John will be your body guard, unless if he has a case, and keep watch over you."

"Body... guard...?" Munch and Alex both said in unison. They looked at each other. Cragen nodded, "Sorry, Alex, but that's how it's got to be."

"Well..." Alex shrugged, "It won't be so bad. At least it's John." Alex smiled at him. Munch smiled a little, "Right. But you probably want to get to your hotel, right Alex? Come on, I'll drive you."

+.XXXXX.+

Munch followed Alex to the front desk to check in, and then they both went up to Alex's room. Munch said, "So... What now?" "Well, I'm going to get changed... And then, I don't know," Alex answered. Then she retreated into the bathroom.

When she came out, she was wearing a deep blue tank top, and a flowy blue skirt. Her high-heels were sky blue, and it all went beautiful with her eyes. She smiled at Munch, "Ready to go?"

Munch tried his best not to stare, "I... uh... yeah... You want to go to the park?" Alex smiled, "Sure. How do I look?" "Amazing," Munch answered truthfully. The two walked outside, and into a park where most of the SVU team went when they needed time to think. Under the shade of trees, there was a river, and lush grass (nobody had a clue as to what this small haven was doing in NYC, but most likely it was manmade).

Alex sat down at the river edge, trailing her hand in the water. Munch watched her. Alex looked up, "How've you been doing, Munchkin?" Munch gave her look, "Hey... What did I say about calling me that, Ali?" "Well, what did _I _say about calling me _that_?"

"Okay, okay, fair enough... Ali," Munch grinned, and Alex threw water at him. It hit him in the face, and she laughed, as he spluttered, "That was uncalled for!" "You brought it upon yourself, John Munch!" Alex declared.

Munch smiled, "You know, Alex... You've changed a lot." "Oh, I have not," Alex said defiantly, "You just never saw the fun side of me." "What about that time when you kissed Fin? That was pretty fun to watch. He never saw it coming." "That was on a dare!"

Munch laughed, "Yeah, but it was still funny." Alex smiled a little, and took off her high heels, slipping into the river (which was waist-high, and even though she was wearing clothes, still).

Munch gave her a strange look, "What are you doing?" Alex grabbed his tie, "Come on, Munchkin! When's the last time you had some fun?" She pulled him into the water. Munch fell face-first into the river. When he resurfaced, Alex was laughing.

Munch watched her, taken by her beauty. Her long blonde hair hung in wet locks, framing her pale face and striking blue eyes. Her smile was beautiful, and suddenly, Munch fell in love.

"Hey, John?" Alex asked, "Are you okay?" "Uh... Yeah... Fine..." Munch shook his head, then grinned, and splashed her. Alex shrieked, and splashed him back.

+.XXXXX.+

Munch and Alex sat on the band of the river, drying off. Night had come, and it was warm.

"Remember that time when Huang was annoying you, so you told him Dr. Phil was signing copies of books at Borders?" Munch asked. Alex grinned, "That was funny. I can't believe he actually fell for it, and went all the way to Borders."

They both sat in silence for a little. Munch looked up at the stars. It was almost like a dream, sitting there with Alex.

Alex turned to him, "...John? What's the matter?" "Huh?" John asked. "You've been quiet for the past few minutes."

"Oh... Nothing, just... thinking," John answered. He looked into the water and saw a blue flower growing there, among the rocks. He picked it, and said, "Hey, Alex, look at this."

He gave her the flower. "Wow... It's beautiful," Alex breathed. John nodded, "Like you." He gently pulled the flower from her grasp, and tucked it behind Alex's ear. Then, he stood up, "We should get going." He extended his hand to her. Alex took it, and John helped her out.

John looked at her for a moment. She was blushing slightly. She looked so pretty...

They walked back to Alex's hotel, and Alex said, "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Munch nodded, "Yeah... I guess so."

Alex turned, and started to walk up the steps, but Munch called, "Wait, Alex--" Alex turned, "Yeah?" "Sweet dreams, Ali-cat," He grinned. Alex smiles, "Right back atcha, Munchies."

A/N: That's the end! Review, plz!

-Remi


End file.
